The Ending
by Toria Wildman
Summary: I had a MAJOR brain freeze when I wrote this chapter so forgive me if it stinks. While rescuing the two kidnapped Animorphs Melissa sees the Controller who killed Dana mentioned last chapter while the same thing that happened to Dana happen to Melissa?
1. Prolog

"Ram the Blade ship!" Jake ordered.  
  
The Animorphs rammed the blade ship. I woke up with a start.  
  
  
  
"Holy crud!" I thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sure, I had had some freaky dreams in my time as an Animorph but this was different, I had died in a battle, killed by a polar bear as my fellow Animorphs had looked on in horror. Ok maybe your confused so I'll start from the beginning. My name is Rachel, You now the drill, I can't tell you my last name or the last names of my friends. Earth is under attack, not by little green men or the Borg. In fact one of the Animorphs actually compared the Yeerks to those aliens from the Star Trek; The Next Generation episode "Conspiracy."  
  
  
  
  
  
There were only five of us Animorphs when we walked through that abandoned construction site nearly three years ago, now we have six, and at our last meeting, I suggested that we recruit some people to become Animorphs. Ok Now I'll tell you about the other members of the team-First there's Jake-My Cousin, My Best friends Boyfriend and sort of leader of the group; Tobias- My Boyfriend, Ax's Shorm, and Nothlit Hawk; Cassie-My Best friend, Jake's Girl friend and our teams Animal expert; Marco-The most annoying person in the free world! He came up with the name and compared the Yeerks to a Star Trek alien.  
  
Copyright 2002 


	2. The Twin

A/N: This chapter takes place after book 49. The Animorphs destroyed the blood samples and managed not to be caught. Tobias lives with his mom and her dog Champ, in a neighborhood close to Rachel and Jake's. Erin/Toria and Jen belong to me. Fixed the errors with help from a friend. Always helps to have a backup Beta-Reader.  
  
"Toria" a distant voice called.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"I asked if you want a microwave cheese sandwich." Melissa Chapman asked.  
  
"Oh, yes." I answered.  
  
"Off in the Digital World?" my best friend Jen asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
My name is Victoria, but everyone calls me Toria. My name is shortened in honor of my favorite character on Star Trek: The Next Generation, Natasha "Tasha" Yar. I, like Melissa and Jen, have the power to morph, but we are not on the Animorphs team. I'm Autistic, and a perfect Animorph candidate, because the yeerks don't (or can't or won't) infest disabled people.  
  
Melissa is the leader and a friend of Rachel Berenson she's a very good gymnast. Both of her parents are controllers.  
  
Jen has been my best friend forever. She's a Trekkie, but likes Deep Space Nine. I personally have never seen that series. She's a very good singer. She says that I should publish my stories on the web and I say she should record her songs and get a record deal. Her parents are divorced and she lives with her mother, sister and brother next door to Cassie.  
  
Melissa handed me the sandwich, and I ate it really fast.  
  
"I have gym." I told my friends. Gym this week meant walking.  
  
There are 3 Animorphs in my gym class-Marco, Rachel and Tobias. Tobias meant family. See Elfangor was my father, I didn't know until Melissa told me years ago that I had to meet with a lawyer and he read my father's will. After I found out about my dad, Jen told me that Tobias, one of the Animorphs, was my twin brother. After I found out that my real name was Victoria I changed my name from Erin, then shortened it to Toria, but my "Parents" still call me Erin.  
  
It was raining as I grabbed my CD player and ran out to join the rest of the class.  
  
"What are we ducks?" Marco said loudly to I guess no one in particular.  
  
He turned towards me.  
  
"I guess you are an otter?" Marco asked.  
  
I blushed. No one laughed though.  
  
"No, I'm half Andalite" I whispered to the three before I turned on my "Digimon soundtrack" and ran off. That would have been a fatal mistake if they were controllers, but since I knew they were Animorphs it was not.  
  
I stayed with in earshot of the 3 Animorphs, they were talking about me in low whispers and I turned off my CD player and only pretended to be listening to the music. I'm amazed that I could hear them but I'm told I have very good hearing.  
  
"Maybe she's a controller, and she said Andalite to see if we reacted." Tobias whispered.  
  
"If she is she might be listening." Rachel replied.  
  
"Nobody's hearing is that good, except for Superman." Macro replied.  
  
I laughed silently.  
  
I paused to tie my shoe and waited till they came closer.  
  
"I know your secret, Animorphs!" I teased.  
  
I couldn't help it. I knew Melissa would be mad but some times I just blurt stuff out. I walked away laughing.  
  
Later that day was Math. Tobias encountered me on my way in.  
  
"Visser Three" Tobias whispered.  
  
"Is a jerk, I'd like to morph Giraffe and give him a piece of my mind, and I don't mean let him infest me." I answered.  
  
"You're not a controller." He asked  
  
"Last time I checked, Nope."  
  
"So how do you know about the Animorphs?"  
  
"You guys have a meeting at 4:00 this afternoon right?"  
  
"Yes at, " He started  
  
"The Barn." I finished. "We will tell you then." I continued.  
  
"We?"  
  
"The Others" I answered.  
  
"OK."  
  
After School we took a public bus to the Animal Rehabilitation Clinic (A/N: Whatever it's name is) also known as Cassie's Barn. The other Animorphs were already there. They must have flown.  
  
"OK guys, so Toria was not a controller, She said she would meet us here." I heard Tobias tell Jake, Rachel, Marco, Cassie and Ax.  
  
Jake's the leader of this Animorphs. His brother is a controller. Jake and Cassie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! As in Jake likes Cassie.  
  
Rachel is good friends with Melissa and Jen. I don't know her very well, except the fact that she is in my English class and she likes my stories. She also likes Tobias.  
  
Tobias is my twin brother. He was trapped as a hawk but exceeded the two hour time period in his human morph. The others gave him back the morphing power. He likes Rachel.  
  
Cassie is Jen's neighbor, She's in my history class and is very nice to me, I think she's nice to the whole school. Cassie likes Jake.  
  
Marco is a Joker and a hot one at that. (A/N: You go girl!). I'm afraid he doesn't like me.  
  
I walked up to the other guys.  
  
"Hi guys." I said.  
  
"Where are the others?" Tobias asked  
  
"Melissa. Jen" I called.  
  
My two best friends walked closer.  
  
"You two are Animorphs?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Yes, And we have some news. We believe our computer teacher is an Andalite." Melissa answered.  
  
A/N: Can't finish today. I have Writers block. The next chapter will have someone we all know and love. He was in book 1. And he's related to Tobias and Toria, and Toria meets Mommy dearest. 


	3. The Letter

A/N: I'm ignoring the California fact! * Plugs ears* you know the one that said the Animorphs live in California. Toria is my voice. Meaning I'm putting my opinions into her. A/N-Means Author notes, B/N means Beta- Readers notes and M/N means Muses notes.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Tobias  
  
"What?" everyone said in unison.  
  
"You heard me!" Melissa declared.  
  
"Yes, But could you repeat it." Marco said sarcastically.  
  
"Funny. I'll laugh later!" Melissa shot back. "When I'm in a coma." Melissa muttered.  
  
"Good one." Rachel shot a high-five at Melissa.  
  
"Great. I'm out numbered 2 to 1." Marco muttered.  
  
Jake groaned "Can we get back to business." he said.  
  
"Yes, Dad." Marco muttered rolling his eyes.  
  
"OK. I talked to the computer teacher and he said his name was Alan Fangor." Jen continued.  
  
"Alan Fangor! Dad's alive." Toria and I yelled.  
  
We looked at each other with confused glances.  
  
"Wow! You two are twins!" Marco exclaimed.  
  
I looked around at the other Animorphs. Jen was nodding slowly.  
  
My brother is alive? Ax asked.  
  
"Yes." Jen said.  
  
"How? We saw him get killed." Marco questioned.  
  
"Maybe it was an illusion, like in 'Amok Time' McCoy created the illusion that Kirk was dieing so the fight would end." Toria suggested.  
  
I was only half listening. Trying to let this all sink in. I lived with my used to be blind mother and her dog. I thought I was an only child and my dad was dead. Now I learn that I have a sister and my father is alive.  
  
"Exactly!" Jen said back.  
  
"My English class is in the computer lab tomorrow morning, I'll check it out." Toria offered.  
  
"I'll help, since we have the same class." Rachel said.  
  
"Me too." I said.  
  
Marco gasped. "He can talk!" He teased.  
  
"Shut up." I shot back.  
  
"OK. Meeting adjourned." Jake announced.  
  
Everyone, except Cassie, walked out and morphed to bird morph. Since I live near Jake, Melissa and Rachel, I flew with them to my house.  
  
"Hi Mom!" I called after I de-morphed at the back of the house.  
  
"Hello Tobias." My mom said.  
  
I went into my room and turned on the TV. Champ, my mom's dog followed.  
  
"Hey boy. Not getting enough attention?" I asked.  
  
I scratched Champ behind the ear. On the TV was the Star Trek the Next Generation episode "Code of Honor." You know the one where Tasha had to fight a Lionian to the death or something like that. Toward the end, it appeared that Tasha had killed the Lionian, but Doctor Crusher had revived her and I started thinking that maybe Visser Three created the illusion that Elfangor was dead and what we saw was a projection of some kind. I mean the Lionain's believed Yareena (The name of the person Tasha fought) was died, but she wasn't but why? Elfangor was Visser three's most hated enemy. Surely Visser Three would have killed Elfangor if he had the chance.  
  
After Dinner and after another Episode of Star Trek, I went to bed.  
  
"Tobias, Time for school." My mom woke me up.  
  
"I'm up." I muttered grumpily, but then again who isn't grumpy this early in the morning.  
  
Champ began to like my face. "OK Boy." I said pushing him away.  
  
I got ready for school and then ran to the bus stop. Rachel, Marco, Melissa and Jake were already there.  
  
"Hey, Guy's" I said waving.  
  
"Hey Tobias" They yelled back.  
  
"Ready for the mission?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I guess." I told her.  
  
Then the blinding flashing strobe light came into view.  
  
"Don't let the bus leave without me!" Toria screamed.  
  
Toria slipped on a slippery patch of ice and a book she was carrying went flying.  
  
"Are you OK?" Melissa asked, running over to her injured friend.  
  
"Ouch! My butt broke my fall!"  
  
The rest of us ran up to Toria and helped her up. Rachel picked up the book and handed it back to Toria.  
  
"Come on guys the bus is gonna leave us." Jake yelled.  
  
We ran onto the bus and found our seats. Jake put his backpack next to his, to reserve a seat for Cassie (B/N: AW). I sat next to Rachel, Marco slid into the seat next to Toria, and Melissa sat next to a friend.  
  
"You're a Harry Potter fan? Asked Rachel.  
  
Toria blushed. "Yes" She muttered.  
  
"Cool." Rachel nodded "My sisters are literally in love with Harry Potter."  
  
"You wouldn't know when the fifth book is coming out?  
  
"Unfortunately no. Sara thinks sometime next year, because there's no movie coming out next year."  
  
"Darn!"  
  
"Hey did you guys see yesterday's Star Trek?" I asked.  
  
"That was so cool!" Marco said.  
  
"Tasha Yar episodes are my favorites!" Toria exclaimed.  
  
"Don't watch Star Trek tonight then." Marco muttered.  
  
"Why?" Toria asked.  
  
"Skin of Evil." Marco whispered.  
  
"I hate that episode."  
  
We talked about Star Trek the whole way to school. Toria said she was an expert on Tasha Yar, so Marco quizzed her. By the time we got to school everyone was laughing.  
  
"I'm writing a story about Tasha, Marco, would you like to read it when it's done?" Toria asked.  
  
"An unspoken attraction!" I wondered.  
  
Rachel, Toria and I parted way with our friends and walked down to the Computer lab. I reached for the handle at the same time Rachel did. (M/N was THAT supposed to be an R/T moment?) (A/N I can't write romance that's MY excuse!)  
  
"You guys ready to go in?" She asked.  
  
I looked at my sister, wow that felt weird. Sister.  
  
The three of us walked in to the classroom. There was only one other student in there, Brandon, a known voluntary controller, Talking to the teacher, the name on the nameplate on his desk said, Alan Fangor. My Dad. Brandon was talking to him, about the Sharing.  
  
Toria walked in and sat down at a computer. Rachel and I followed her lead. Rachel sat down next to Toria and I sat down next to Rachel.  
  
Elfangor came walking up to us as we were typing.  
  
"Hi, just thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Alan Fangor."  
  
I wanted to say, "Dad, I've missed you." But I just said, "My name is Tobias." Then the girls introduced themselves.  
  
My dad put a note on Rachel's keyboard. She picked it up and the three of us gathered around to read it:  
  
If you still fight the yeerks, I would like to talk to you and the other yeerk-fighters, in this classroom at lunch. It's empty, we can talk. - Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul.  
  
  
  
A/N: I have writer's block so I'll continue this is chapter 4. Any suggestions? 


	4. The Captured

A/N: Ah, my uh. OUR Marco. I've tried to write Marco in the past, but his jokes are funny in the books and on paper, the ones I write are ever so LAME! So, don't expect anything incredibly funny (luckily Nathan's helping). Also, Marco's dad is dating Rachel's mom. One more thing, if you want to be an Animorph you have to e-mail me because I don't want this story to be deleted.  
  
  
  
Call me Marco. Marco the Magnificent, Marco the mighty, or King Marco. My friends call me Animorph. My enemies call me Andalite. Yep that's right I am an Animorph so I can't tell you my name or where I live. Well anyway it was a typical BORING day at school, I had survived, barley, the whole school day. During lunch, Bird-Boy A.K.A Tobias told the team that we were to have a meeting, at the mall after school; he only picked the mall so his girlfriend could do some shopping after the meeting. Soon school was out and I had some time to kill before the meeting so I went home. I was just about to watch some TV when the phone rang I answered it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"MARCO! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER TO CASSIE'S BARN NOW!"  
  
"Rachel! Why are you yelling? Besides, the meeting isn't for an hour." I asked taking the receiver away from my ear.  
  
"Change of plans." Rachel had stopped yelling and sounded a bit worried, and since I was afraid she'd morph bear and hurt me, I morphed Osprey and hauled tail over to Cassie's barn. This was highly unusual the meeting wasn't for an hour and it was supposed to be at the Mall, Something must have come up.  
  
Soon as I got there I demorphed and sat down on a pile of hay.  
  
"About TIME you showed up!" Rachel snapped.  
  
I shrugged and Rachel glowered at me as she sat down with Cassie, Jen and Melissa.  
  
Wait a tick, Where's the twins I thought.  
  
That's when I noticed Erek. Erek is a Chee and I'm not surprised Melissa and Jen thought he was a human, because he has a hologram that like makes him look like a teen our age.  
  
"Tobias and Toria are missing." He said.  
  
Oh, I thought.  
  
Jen stood up. "Visser Three has them doesn't he?" she asked.  
  
Melissa looked sad.  
  
"What's with you two?" I asked.  
  
"Well that's NONE of YOUR business is it. You'd mind you own business if a member of YOUR team was killed by a controller during YOUR FIRST BATTLE!" Jen yelled.  
  
"Jen." Melissa muttered.  
  
"Were there four of you?" asked Cassie.  
  
"Yes." Melissa said trying not to cry. "A good friend of mine named Dana, was killed by Controller in the first battle." She finished.  
  
"So that's why we have to go NOW!" Jen said.  
  
Melissa nodded.  
  
"Tobias and Toria are the children of Visser Three's most hated enemy. He may have taken them to get Elfangor down into the Yeerk pool," Jake's voice trailed off as we all thought of the inevitable if we did not save our friends. He would kill Elfangor and possibly Tobias and Toria.  
  
"Exactly. So that's why we have to go NOW" Jen said again.  
  
"Ok." Jake said then turning to the rest of us he said. "Every one, Bird morphs. When we get to the Yeerk Pool, Battle Morphs."  
  
"Let's do it!" Rachel screamed out her trademark that whenever she says it something almost always goes wrong.  
  
A while ago Tobias told us about a Yeerk Pool entrance in the Theatre bathroom, not the theatre at the mall but at the Cinema downtown and that's where we went luckily Rachel said we should put spare clothes near all the Yeerk Pool entrances so we had spare clothes.  
  
When we demorphed we grabbed our spare clothes and got dressed and walked into the Movie Theater bathroom. The bathroom had a bare wall over on the side opposite of the door there was a small stain on the tile near the sink. Melissa walked up and tapped the spot 3 times.  
  
"I have a plan," she said as the wall moved away. "Yeah. A plan would be a good thing." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up Marco!" Rachel snapped.  
  
"What's your plan Melissa?" Jake asked.  
  
"See that platform before the stairs? A big Metal wall blocks the view of the Yeerk Pool, This bathrooms too small 7 people to morph, so we can step to the platform morph and go down and kick Yeerk butt!" Melissa said.  
  
"Good Idea." Jake replied.  
  
"Let's go!" Rachel said.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry to stop there but I can't think! Any ideas? E-Mail me. The Super bowl is tomorrow so I might not get any writing done, not because I'm watching it but because my dad does. See you later. 


	5. The Rescue

MELISSA'S POV  
  
I looked down into the deep pit that we know as the Yeerk Pool; all of the other Animorphs were making their way down the winding stairs and into the Yeerk Pool to save the Twins. I took a deep breath and began to morph into Black Panther. I cringed slightly as my bones crunched and reformed. When the morphing was complete I creepted down the stairs and joined my friends.  
  
Nice of you to join us Marco said sarcastically  
  
Shut up, Dork I shot back.  
  
CHARGE! Jake yelled.  
  
We charged out of our hiding place and when the controllers saw us they got out their Dracon Beams, I recognized several known Controllers including my parents and Toria's adoptive parents, Jakes bother-Tom and Jen's twin sister Jes.  
  
Rachel and Marco went over to save The Twins while Cassie, Jake, Ax and me fought the Yeerks.  
  
That's when I saw him. The Murderous Voluntary Controller who had killed my friend.  
  
"Well, Well, Well, Another Andalite Bandit. I kill you and I get promoted to Visser 64." He said,  
  
Unlikely Human. I said, keeping the Yeerks thinking We Animorphs are Andalites not humans.  
  
He lowered the Dracon Beam and my eyes widened.  
  
I raised my paw and swiped the Weapon away. He looked at his open hands and then He attacked me with his bare hands. I let out a roar and clawed him and then I turned my back and to help the other Animorphs.  
  
"Melissa LOOK OUT!" Jen screamed.  
  
I turned around and saw the controller; he was wielding the Dracon Beam. I jumped at him and clawed, aboubt he was to fast and he fired hitting me in the shoulder. I screamed in agony and passed out. I don't know how long I was out but when I came to I saw the Animorphs and we were behind the movie theater in an empty lot. I demorphed. I was tired, morphing takes a lot out of a person believe me; I have been fighting the Yeerks for almost 3 years. After I got my outer clothes on I walked home. I felt stupid, I could have died, Like Dana.  
  
"Hi mom, Hi dad." I said when I got home.  
  
"Hello Melissa" my parents said in their monotone Controller way.  
  
I went up to my room and buried my face in my pillow and cried.  
  
" When was the last time my parents cared, not just the stupid Yeerk act." I thought.  
  
My cat, Fluffer McKitty hopped onto the bed and purred, I fell asleep soon to the sound of his purring. 


End file.
